


Waste Of A Lovely Night

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dildos, Fantasizing, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Instead of going for a stroll on the beach, Kazuichi fantasizes and jacks off thinking about Sonia and another guy from the beach, but his roommate catches him.AKA Kazuichi being a very horny man
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi, Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 5
Kudos: 129





	Waste Of A Lovely Night

Kazuichi Souda was a very horny man. He just couldn't deny it. He jacked off constantly, hit on Sonia constantly, and his mind was in the gutter constantly. Tonight was no different.

He was reflecting on the day, but the thought of his crush in her bathing suit, hair wet as she laughed with him. Well... it definitely made Souda's mind wander. It didn't help that Nevermind had been flirting with the guys on the island. In fact, it was quite the opposite.

He remembered watching one particular fellow on the beach for a bit too long. The sun shining in his glistening hair, with his chest bare and exposed. The man had been talking to him, voice rumbling through his ears as Kazuichi tried to keep his eyes off of the other's trunks. 

He was a disaster, that's for sure. A horny, pan disaster. And so, tonight, he had to get the thoughts from earlier settled down. It was pretty late in the night. The moon was full, bright in the sky, shining off of the ocean waves. It was a beautiful night.

But, despite the beautiful night, Kazuichi wasn't going outside to deal with his business. Too many chances of getting caught, of sand getting anywhere close to his nether regions, of some seagull going apeshit.

Because of said chances, he never jacked off outside. If he wasn't too tired after the ordeal maybe he could go on a nighttime stroll with a friend. He could invite someone. Maybe Sonia, or Hajime. Maybe he'd get to know one of the other islanders better.

Nonetheless, the pink haired man resigned himself to the indoors. He was rock hard, and he needed to get rid of that fast. He'd been trying to ignore it for the past hour, and since it didn't work, it was about time.

His sweatpants helped hide the erection from his roommate. Gundham was just trying to chat with the devas, after all. Of course, Kazuichi didn't get it, but he was changing the bandages on his arm in the bathroom, devas present and presumably squeaking st him.

Surely the mechanic could make it quick, right? He had tissues. Tanaka just went in the bathroom, and he usually took a while in there. The bulge in his pants was getting pretty hard to ignore.

He groped at his member through the fabric, letting out a relieved breath. Under the blankets, he stuck his hand under his boxers, stroking at it as he closed his eyes. Kazuichi thought of Sonia, stroking him off and rubbing her own breasts, loud, dirty moans escaping the princess's lips.

He opened his drawer, a purple phallus now in his other hand. Souda put it in his mouth and sucked it, moaning around the silicone veins as if they belonged to someone else. He sighed around the dick in his mouth.

A fleeting thought of Gundham crossed his mind, face flush with sweat and arousal. He was glistening wet, just like he was on the beach, fucking his mouth hard and fast. Kazuichi let out a groan, fucking his own hand and a dildo. 

He moved his hand away from his cock, feeling needy from the lack of sensation. He put his index finger in, one knuckle at a time. He hit that sweet bundle of nerves and moaned. He added his middle finger too, crooking it just so before hitting his prostate over and over.

Imagining Miss Sonia, going rough and hard on his own hole. Souda was panting loudly now. He felt so good, laying just like this.

As he quickly slicked up the dildo with some lotion on his side table, he positioned at the entrance. The mechanic then shoved it in, practically shouting with arousal. It felt so good, Gundham's fat cock in his ass.

"G-Guhdham!" He whispered with, soft and sultry. His other hand palmed at his cock, rubbing the tip before releasing a primal moan. 

He kept rubbing at his cock, vision going white and come bursting out of him. He slowly pulled the dildo out of him, panting and hand covered in his own seed.

Kazuichi slowly opened his eyes, sweaty and panting. That was one hell of a workout, especially compared to usual. He pulled up his pants and sat up, pulling a tissue and wiping his sticky hand.

"Are you done yet, Kazuichi? It appears that my assistance was not needed." A deep voice growled from the other bed. "I didn't assume your erotic affections were for me. I thought that you had still not lost your affection for Miss Nevermind."

"Well, I still kinda like her! I just..." Souda was rubbing the back of his head, face bright red, "I thought you'd be done sooner in the bathroom. I, uh, like you in a different way. It's a weird situation. I just... um..." Kazuichi was stumbling over his words now. 

Tanaka looked at him harshly, "Do not worry. My four dark devas warned me of such an incident occurring. I will be more happy to help next time you have... lustful urges."

And with that, a red faced Gundham turned over in his bed. Kazuichi looked at him longer than expected. His hair, drooping down over his face, fake scar gone from sight. He was natural like this. It was really nice.

Souda sat up and turned away from the other man, "Well, I'll be putting on some clothes and going on a walk. Do you want to come along? It's okay if it's too awkward, I don't really mind either–"

"Of course I will come along, sharp toothed one," Gundham interjected with a smirk, "I assume we will be walking on the shores?"

"How'd you know?" Souda asked, turning his head at Tanaka. "I didn't even say anything about it the whole day.

"It would be a waste of a lovely night, would it not?"

**Author's Note:**

> If you're able to, please add input! I want to hear people's opinions on this, the bad and the good.


End file.
